


Peggio che andar di notte

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Continuate a fare ciao alla mia dignità perché dopo questa non ritornerà mai più, Established!MetaMoro, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stavolta non ha proprio senso, più o meno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Ermal e Fabrizio che sbattono da tutte le parti, più letteralmente di quello che possiate pensare.Un altro tentativo di partecipare all'Italian P0rnfest #12, la cosa è preoccupante.





	Peggio che andar di notte

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _con impeto mentre stanno limonando entrano in casa di Ermal a Milano e Fabrizio cerca l'interruttore della luce per poi scoprire che non si accende: "Ops, ho dimenticato di pagare la bolletta"_
> 
> E niente screen/link a chicchessia, o quant'è vero Baglioni vi mangio la FACCIA!

 

 

Hanno battuto un record, questa volta, hanno iniziato a cercare le labbra dell’altro ancor prima di entrare in casa. È un vero miracolo come Ermal riesca a incastrare le chiavi nella toppa e girarle, quando la sua bocca è impegnata a divorare e farsi divorare da quella di Fabrizio, ma in ogni caso la porta si apre e lui viene spinto dentro, senza perdere il contatto, e chiude l’uscio spingendovi contro Fabrizio e continuando a baciarlo, passandogli addosso le mani, ovunque riesca ad arrivare, proprio come sta facendo l’altro con lui.

È una dannata esperienza travolgente, quando sono così, lo trasporta letteralmente in un altro mondo e nulla ha più significato.

Compresa una cosa che Fabrizio sta per scoprire adesso. Toglie una mano dai capelli di Ermal - li ha conciati anche peggio di come di solito glieli stravolge a letto - e la porta a toccare il muro dietro di sé, risale all’interruttore della luce. Lo fa scattare una, due, tre volte.

E nulla accade. « _Mf_...Erm, ‘spetta n’attimo...»

Ermal si discosta e sbuffa, seccato. «Che?»

«’a luce?» Fabrizio guarda pure in alto, verso l’ombra sul soffitto che dovrebbe essere la plafoniera. Innegabilmente spenta. Poi riporta gli occhi su Ermal.

Che ha un volto sospettosamente cosparso d’imbarazzo. «Ops,» mormora, «ho dimenticato di pagare la bolletta.»

«Ah.» Fabrizio ha un attimo d’esitazione, poi fa spallucce. «E vabbè, famo senza.» E attira di nuovo Ermal a sé per riprendere a baciarlo, cosa che l’altro gli lascia fare, mugolando soddisfatto.

Le mani di lui scivolano verso il basso e per quanto sia eccitante l’idea di farsi sbattere da Ermal contro la porta, Fabrizio ha altri piani per quella sera. Tenendolo per i fianchi, le labbra al collo, lo fa indietreggiare, quando inciampa in qualcosa e gli finisce addosso, facendo un inaspettato casino.

Ermal lo regge appena in tempo dal rovinare entrambi sul pavimento.

«’cazzo è stato?» chiede Fabrizio, tornando sui suoi piedi.

«Hai centrato il portaombrelli,» risponde Ermal, chinandosi per rimettere a posto l’oggetto caduto, e gli ombrelli finiti a terra con esso. «Niente di rotto,» aggiunge, e con un sorriso sornione lo riacchiappa per il maglione. «Dov’eravamo rimasti?»

Fabrizio fa in tempo solo a roteare gli occhi, ma si terrà per dopo un commento sulla luce che non funziona. Riprendere a baciare Ermal, ridiscendere su quel collo da morsi, le mani sotto la camicia a farlo ansimare e stringere di più a sé, è più importante di qualunque cazzata possa venirgli in mente adesso. Lo fa indietreggiare di nuovo, sperando di imbroccare la via per la camera da letto.

E per qualche metro sembrerebbe pure così, se non che Ermal sbatte di colpo contro qualcos’altro, qualcosa che fa un suono lugubre; geme ma per il dolore, e ha fatto quasi inciampare di nuovo Fabrizio. «Che è, mò?» gli chiede lui, preoccupato che si sia fatto male ma anche scocciato dalla seconda interferenza della serata.

Un sibilo precede la risposta di Ermal. «C’è che mi hai piantato la tastiera del piano nella schiena, coglione!»

«Che ne sapevo io,» ribatte subito Fabrizio, «non si vede ‘na mazza qui dentro!»

Ermal sbuffa, massaggiandosi la zona dei reni.

A Fabrizio fa pure un po’ pena vederlo così, ma non vuole che un’incazzatura inutile rovini la serata a tutti e due. «Senti, facciamo che prima arriviamo al letto e poi famo cose, mh? Se no qua ti distruggiamo mezza casa.»

Ermal annuisce, in volto ancora una mezza smorfia di dolore. «Vieni,» gli dice poi, prendendolo per mano, e si avvia.

E si presume che andrebbe tutto bene se solo non centrasse col naso l’architrave della porta. Si ritrae, una mano alla faccia, imprecando in almeno due lingue diverse e un dialetto.

A quel punto, a Fabrizio scappa pure un po’ da ridere.

«Che ti ridi,» borbotta Ermal, irritato e pure un po’ umiliato da tutte quelle disavventure. «Mò ti faccio ridere io,» aggiunge, entrando finalmente in camera.

«Staremo a vede’,» replica Fabrizio allegramente, lasciandosi guidare.

C’è di buono che in camera entra un po’ di luce dalle fessure delle persiane chiuse, quella dei lampioni accesi in strada, dando almeno un labile contorno alle cose.

Ermal trova a tentoni il letto e ci piomba seduto, tira via le scarpe con due calci e si fa più indietro. Batte una mano sul materasso, invitando Fabrizio con un sorriso che promette tutt’altro che una notte tranquilla.

E Fabrizio è subito da lui, in ginocchio sulle coperte, finché non gli si avvicina tanto da potersi sedere sulle sue gambe, ma non lo fa. Riprende a baciarlo, più tranquillo ora che non ci sono più oggetti a far casino, e dal modo in cui Ermal risponde alle sue attenzioni deduce che si è rilassato anche lui.

Fa per spingerlo delicatamente verso il materasso, quando un tonfo e un grido che gli perfora un timpano gli fanno capire che Ermal ha preso una craniata sulla testiera del letto.

«Ho capito,» dice Fabrizio, facendosi indietro a tentoni, «qua c’hanno fatto il malocchio...»

«Sta’ zitto e aiutami,» biascica Ermal, la nuca dolorantissima, scivolando da solo sotto a Fabrizio. L’altro, capita l’antifona, si china verso il comodino - o l’ombra che dovrebbe essere il mobiletto, non lo sa, si muove con estrema cautela per non beccarsi uno spigolo in un palmo.

Aggrappato il cassetto con le unghie, è stato facile trarne fuori la boccetta di lubrificante. Presa la scatola di preservativi, questa si sfalda improvvisamente tra le sue dita. «Che cazz...Ermà,» fa poi Fabrizio, avvicinandosi quella roba agli occhi, «perché tieni le carte napoletane nel mobile del letto?»

Ermal si pianta le mani in faccia. «È...di quando è venuto mio fratello, l’altra domenica...se l’è dimenticate, e non sapevo dove metterle...»

Fabrizio sceglie di non farsi troppe domande, rimettendo le carte là dove le ha trovate. Non sono decisamente importanti, al momento.

Il resto viene più facile, togliersi i vestiti con la foga che hanno tutte le volte, rubandosi baci dalla pelle che scoprono man mano, gettando gli abiti dove capita.

Non serve loro la luce per far vagare le mani, la bocca, la lingua: ormai conoscono il corpo dell’altro a memoria e ogni punto da sfiorare, mordere, leccare per farlo sciogliere in sospiri languidi e gemiti arrochiti, facendolo contorcere e inarcare sotto carezze e intrusioni e spinte che non bastano, non bastano mai, neanche quando l’apice del piacere li travolge e li stringe in spire che li costringono quasi a inglobarsi l’uno nell’altro, le unghie che affondano, feriscono, e le dita che stringono, tirano, tanto che cercano disperatamente il contatto e il sollievo disperato che desiderano, finché non crollano, entrambi esausti, su coperte che a stento riconoscono, tanto che è buio.

L’oscurità non impedisce comunque a Fabrizio di sollevare un dito e sfiorare il naso di Ermal, vicinissimo a lui. Potrebbe riconoscerlo anche da cieco, pensa, e la cosa lo fa sorridere.

Ermal ha gli occhi chiusi, non vede ciò che fa. Ma, in qualche modo, deve averlo percepito perché fa un piccolo sorriso anche lui. «A che pensi?» gli mormora in domanda.

Fabrizio sbuffa. «Che meno male che ho detto che eri ‘na luce, se no co’ ‘sto buio non ci saremmo spicciati manco per domani mattina...»

Ermal non si trattiene, e sghignazza. «Quanto sei scemo, Bizio...» gli fa, prima di allungare un braccio verso di lui e attirarlo a sé, e gli si accoccola accanto, chiudendo gli occhi.

Fabrizio gli passa un braccio intorno alle spalle, sospirando. E anche stavolta, si dice, chiudendo gli occhi anche lui, alla doccia, agli impegni dell’indomani e al fatto che continuare con quella relazione li avrebbe soltanto spinti verso il baratro ci avrebbero pensato molto più tardi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Infognerò il fandom con le mie PWP farlocche, evidentemente, se non altro ho un mezzo futuro nella letteratura erotica più patetica.


End file.
